silversunworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Isafdar
Isafdar The Island of Isafdar, located deep within the Shadow Swamps, and is notable for its once proud, Elven inhabitants. It is now home to the corrupted "Shadow Fiends", servants of darkness. It is this island that houses the great leviathan "Seren", this monster was unleashed upon Isafdar thanks to involvement of the Naga. Past History During the time of the first Silversun, Isafdar was a proud and peaceful island that floated along the vast oceans, far away from Silversun. The island moved with the tides of the ocean, making it a shifting island, this gave the elves the advantage to never be found. The Elven clan of Ithell always singled themselves out as the most peaceful racial clan upon the world of Silversun. They remained hidden from society and have managed to stay invisible, thanks to their rune stones which cloaked their island. Life went by on the island, they had their own farm lands for food, their own markets, animals and even forests. The Elven clan once lived upon Azeroth, in the great lands of Quel'Thalas, when times grew dark and Arthas Menethil destroyed Quel'Thalas, the elven clan Ithell fled immedieately from the city. They sought a way to outrun The Scourge and find their own settlement, and so they discovered a way to tear open the veil between worlds and travel to distant dimensions. They found themselves in the unknown land of Silversun, there they used powerful magics to severe the land and create their very own island. Here they built their very own settlements from the lands resources, the arch-mages of their newly appointment island of Isafdar, used powerful magics to cloak the island with a magical shield using the power of rune stones. The Arch-Mages then took it one step further and used powerful magic to create powerful tides to push against the island and cause it to move constantly. So with their new found home, the Ithell clan prospered and flourished. As time passed and news of Thalnoth the Dark Wizard travelled to their lands, they took large percausions and change the tides to shift them away from the lands of Silversun, into the vast oceans where they would remain hidden, forever. The Great War of Isafdar As time passed, the elves caught the eye of "Lord Razakel Vergidiyad Khilbron" leader of the humanoid creatures called "Vampyres", these living vampiric humanoids are born from the shadows and feed off the energy of blood and life force. They are pale as ice and just as cold, their strength is unmatched and their magic just as strong. These monsters are led by Lord Razakel, Prince Vlad, Princess Vanessa and Queen Calamity Khilbron. Lord Razakel saw the power the elves possessed and desired the life force of these creatures to feed their power, discovering that the elves possessed a limitless mana pool, the Vampyres knew then that their blood and life force would be just as potent. Then the leader of the Vampyres, Lord Razakel Vergidiyad Khilbron, opened a rift to the shifting island of Isafdar and raged war against the elves, although the elves were most powerful, they stood no chance against the Vampyres. But then the arch-mages discovered that the Vampyres had a weakness toward holy power. Deep within the forest of Isafdar lies the "LIVING" holy tree known as, The Elder Tree, it contains the still beating heart of the old elven elder who once led the Ithell clan way back in Quel'Thalas. The Heart of The Elder Tree is sacred to the Ithell clan, and contains uncontrollable energy. When the Elves first made their island, they knew they had to keep the heart safe as it contained such energy, and so the Elves placed the heart within a dying tree deep within the forests of their island, but suddenly before their eyes the heart gave life to the tree once again, and the tree began to grow to a immaculate size, it towered over their land like a giant canopy, the tree's bark began to split as magical energy was flowing right through its roots. The Ithellian Elves though of a plan to fletch weapons from the great Elder Tree and use them against the Vampyres, the Vampyres were greatly weakened and took a great death toll. The Vampyres then retreated in cowardice and fled back to their dark city "Hallowvale". The Crash Landing Shortly after the war, the elven island of Isafdar crashed upon the shores of Silversuns forests, this was due to the fact the magical balance upon Isafdar was disturbed during the war and caused the tides to change and send the elves back to Silversun. The crash upon Silversuns shores caused the island great damaged, taking a small death toll of its animal and elven population. The Arch-Mages consulted Elder Deimos on the plan of action, Elder Deimos knew the Ithell clan was now at risk to the Ancestral Wizard Thalnoth, and he knew it was only a matter of time before Thalnoth would seek out the elves and slaughter them for their power. Elder Deimos tried all he could to research into methods of magic to conceal his people, but nothing that could help his people was found, and the magic rune stones were corrupted by the Vampyres, and much of their essence taken. Elder Deimos and his Arch-Mages had no way of shifting the island once more, it would take them to long to begin the procedure again and by that time they would of already been discovered. The Beginning of the End As Elder Deimos continued looking for aid, the Naga from the great depths appeared to him as he pleaded for help, they brought with them a special artifact from the depths and gave the Elder an ancient scroll containing a ritual, they told the Elder to follow the instructions upon the ancient scroll and cast the ritual. The ancient arifact opened a portal from the depths of the oceans, and from it came Seren, the mindbending leviathan of darkness. Seren quickly corrupted the people of Isafdar, turning them into Shadow Fiends, the tranquil waters became pools of corruption. The nature withered and died, Elder Deimos decided to take his own life, as he couldn't bare to see what was happening to his people, however when he hung himself, Seren brought him back from the dead and made him suffer an eternity of undeath. Those who survived the corruption are to this day, tormented and tortured by the darkness. But when times seemed most dark, the strange humanoids appeared before the suffering and tormented villagers once again as they did many years ago in the great war, called "Vampyres" these living vampiric beings that fed upon the blood of man to feed their power, gave the villagers a promise to villagers protect them from the darkness if they all paid a "Blood Tithe", and so the villagers agreed and each gave a percentage of blood as payment every month. This however led to the villagers growing weaker from bloodloss, not to mention their hunger growing worse. But still, they remain protected by the darkness, thanks to the mercy of the vampyre family known as "The House Khilbron". However, a blood tithe wasn't the only price the elves had to pay, deep within the corrupted forests, the power of the Elder Tree survived the corruption. To make sure the tree was to never be used again, the vampyres used power magic to remove the tree and the ground it stoof upon, and transport it to their Dark Citadel, there they locked away the tree and corrupted its power, using its energy to power their "Blood Well", the power of the well enabled the Vampyres to amplify their blood magic to such an extent they could even escape deaths clutches, now everytime a Vampyre is killed, their soul is transported back to the well, where it is then re-embodied into a new shell. Credits to : 'Eowyn'